vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kieran O'Connell
Kieran is a priest with a dark past. According to Kieran, his parish was once the heart of the neighborhood until a massacre happened inside the church. Kieran takes vervain and knows about the vampires, including the Originals. While Kieran generally does not interfere with Marcel's affairs, he draws the line when it comes to the welfare of the humans in the community. Kieran was an ally of the witches until they betrayed him. History Kieran is the priest of a church that was the heart of the neighborhood until eight months ago, when a witch named Sophie Deveraux told Kieran about the Harvest ritual. Kieran then called a meeting with four witches Bastiana, Agnes, Sophie and her sister Jane-Anne. Both Kieran and Sophie tried to convince Jane-Anne and the two other witches that the Harvest was wrong and if the witches continued with the Harvest, he would leave them as their ally. The appearance of Kieran's nephew, Sean, broke up the meeting. Before she left, the witch Agnes hexed Sean, leading to the young man's spiral downward into madness and caused him to murder nine of his fellow students before taking his own life. Kieran arrived too late to stop it, though just in time to witness his nephew slit his own throat. After the massacre, he told Marcel to stop the Harvest, then Kieran left town for a while to cope with what had happened. The Originals Series Season One In Girl in New Orleans, Kieran is seen cleaning the church until he sees Rebekah Mikaelson, Kieran knows of her and her family. He tells her that the church is closed and tells her to take a Ghost tour, but she tells him that she isn't interested in ghosts, but is interested in the window shutters and tells him she had been looking at window shutters all day. Rebekah then tells him that she has noticed that the church's attic has shutters, Kieran then asks her if she is really interested in it, and says his name is Father Kieran after she asks for his name. When Rebekah asked what had happened in the church, Kieran explains that the church has been abandoned for while, and was once the heart of the neighborhood until the massacre happened, when one of his students killed his fellow students and then slit his own throat. Rebekah then asked where the attic was, Kieran wouldn't tell until she compelled him, unknown to her that he was on Vervain, but told her anyway to avoid trouble. Father Kieran then went to the French Quarter, to meet with Marcel Gerard. Marcel seemed surprised to see him and wasn't expecting him to be back, Kieran responds and tells him. "I can tell, judging by what has been going on in my church attic". Marcel thought Kieran wouldn't mind, since Marcel had done Kieran a favor, he then suggest that Marcel knows that The Originals are back. Kieran tells Marcel that he saw The Original sister earlier snooping around in the church and asked about the attic, he tells Marcel that he has a problem to deal with. Marcel then asked if he just came to help, or criticise him, Kieran then reminds him that he lives in New Orleans, of the grace of the ones who know his secret and tolerate him. In Sinners and Saints, Kieran is seen cleaning up the shattered windows, done by Davina. He then sees Marcel and asks him if he's going to visit his prisoner. Marcel explains to him that she is not his prisoner and tells Kieran that he is moving her to another location tonight. Kieran then tells Marcel that he's been hearing what Marcel has been up to since he left town, like using the girl to keep the Witches from doing magic. Marcel then tells him if he's going to defend the witches then they got nothing more to talk about. Later at night, after Marcel didn't move Davina to another place, he asks if he's just going to leave her right there. Kieran tells Marcel, You were supposed to get her out of New Orleans after the Harvest. We failed those other three girls, we didn't fail her. That is why I came to you for help. That was the plan. Marcel tells Kieran that the plan has changed, Kieran then makes a comment, especially after Marcel found out how powerful Davina was. Marcel then gets a little angry, and explains that for eight months since Kieran left. Marcel has been running New Orleans just fine and he doesn't want Kieran messing with his business and tells him, he'll do what he want and when he wants. Kieran then gets angry and yells at Marcel. He tells him if he wants to be the boss and call the shots in New Orleans that's fine. Kieran reminds him that he calls the shots with the humans and threatens Marcel and that he doesn't want Kieran as an enemy. Kieran then suggests to Marcel that he stays away from his niece, Camille O'Connell. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Kieran is visited by Camille in the confessional box, she tells him she is upset because she does not feel angry over the defacement of Sean's grave. Kieran tells her that if she has found a way to turn off the pain and anger that she should accept it and not question it. Kieran then later have meeting with the faction, humans who hides the supernatural from the rest. During their meetings, Klaus visited Kieran with the faction. He told Kieran that it was Agnes who had hexed his nephew Sean O'Connell and drove him to murder. Kieran made a deal with Klaus to have The Faction locate Agnes's whereabouts in return Klaus promised Kieran that he would have revenge for his nephew's death and that he would keep Camille safe. Kieran accepts Klaus's offer and has Agnes and her men brought to the church. He takes the needle of sorrows from her and gives it to Klaus. Agnes demands why she is being arrested and why he's made a deal with Klaus, Kieran responds. "After what you did to Sean. I will deal with the devil himself". Klaus then interrupts them both and proceeds to threaten Agnes until Elijah arrives and kills her and her men, Kieran is present during this incident. Personality He is quite a brave person for a human. This is evidenced by how he stood up to the witches that wished to do the Harvest Ritual, stood up to Marcel and told him to stay away from his niece, as well as stand up to Klaus. However in truth, he is actually extremely boasting and arrogant, like when he spoke down to Klaus, disregarding the fact that Klaus is a very dangerous immortal being, who would kill him Without hesitation, when Klaus threatened his niece Camille, he dropped his boasting and arrogant attitude. He is also shown to be protective of his relatives. When he found out Agnes was the one responsible for Sean's suicide, he wanted her to suffer. He also agreed to Klaus' offer to protect Cami. He is very worried that his niece, Camille, will be hurt by Marcel. Physical Appearance He's middle age who dresses like a typical priest does. Relationships Marcel Gerard Kieran and Marcel Gerard seem to have an uneasy alliance. Once Kieran finds out that the Originals have returned, he goes to Marcel to tell him about it and is aware that someone is using the church's attic, which troubles him. Camille O'Connell Kieran seems to care about his niece, as he warns Marcel to stay away from her out of concern for her safety. Name Kieran means "the little dark one or the little dark-haired one." Kieran is an Irish name in origin and the Irish spelling is Ciaran with a fada over the second a. The name became common in reference to Ciar, son of Fergus mac Róich who gave his name to the Ciarraige and County Kerry, and two 6th-century saints both counted among the Twelve Apostles of Ireland, the Elder and Ciarán the Younger. It is anglicized in various ways: Ciaran, Kerry, Kyran, Kieran, Keiran, Keiren, Kieren, Ceiran, Ceeran, etc. Quotes Season One Appearances *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' Trivia *Kieran is the second priest to appear in the TVD/TO universe. The first was Pastor Young. *It seems that Kieran has an uneasy alliance with Marcel, as they are both seen threatening each other. However he did trust Marcel to save Davina from the witches, but this was likely due to his knowledge that Marcel didn't want the witches getting any stronger, as well as his personal views. *Kieran reveals that he is the leader of the humans faction, like Marcel is of the vampires in New Orleans. *Kieran as the leader of the humans faction, might have an important role to play in the war of New Orleans. *Kieran used to be an ally of the witches until he learned about the Harvest from Sophie Deveraux. He further turns against the witches when Klaus tells him that the witch Agnes hexed his nephew Sean to kill the other priests and then himself. Gallery The Originals Kieran.jpg Kieran TO 1x04.jpg Kieran and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran and Sophie Kieran TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 2 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 2 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 4 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 5 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 6 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 7 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus_12_TO_1x06.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:New Orleans Residents